Calamity
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -sequel to Abduction- Life has returned to normal or else Kaiba thought it had. What happens when Aki starts his revenge and returns for Omi? Will Kaiba and Jou be able to protect him, or does Aki have other plans for them? Yaoi M/M
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank you all for your reviews on my last chapter of Abduction. I'm pleased to announce that this is the sequel LOL It's not going to be a long story, only because this was a lingering thought I had at the end of the last story and I'm not too pleased with how it's going towards the end of the story. I want to welcome you all to this story. I know you've been waiting for this, but I've been so busy. Without further delay onward to the first chapter

Warnings: Yaoi Male on male action. I'm starting off spice. If you don't like it you're in the wrong story.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Jou stood outside of a large private school. He watched Omi run up the stone stairs leading to the main building. He turned and waved to Jou before disappearing among his peers. Jou couldn't be happier for his lover's new adopted son. The child worked extremely hard and studied everyday to reach this point. Now, he would be among other twelve year olds. It was hard to believe that two years ago, Jou was carrying the small child to safety.

The blond smiled and walked through the iron gates. Kaiba's private security nodded to him as Roland opened the door to the limo. Even though the private school had it's own security, Kaiba didn't feel comfortable relying on them to protect Omi. Aki was still out there, and he could capture the young child if they weren't careful. Thus was the reason Jou walked him through the gates and watched him enter the building every morning. At that moment, Jou was able to do that. He didn't know if he'll still have to opportunity for much longer. When he couldn't, he was sure Roland would be able to walk Omi.

The blond sighed and opened the classifieds. He hated job searching, but he wasn't going to live in boredom off of Kaiba's wealth. He tried a job, working as one of Kaiba's game testers, but after a month he wasn't well liked. Apparently, a rumor spread through the office that he and Kaiba were sleeping together and that he only got that job for that reason. Even though at that time the term "sleeping together" was correct, but they haven't had sex yet. Jou smirked, remembering Kaiba's grumpy look when he found out about the rumor. That lead to drastic changes in the CEO's lifestyle. With Kaiba's coming out announcement, Jou's job was lost, but he didn't care. The night of passion far exceeded that job any day.

Roland rolled down the divider, knocking Jou out of his fantasy. "Where to, Jou?" Roland asked, using Jou's nickname only because Jou insisted.

Jou sighed and placed the newspaper over his crossed legs. "I guess Kaiba Corp. I can send cover letters easier there." The one thing he loved about Kaiba was he was never too busy to help teach Jou how to hunt for the serious jobs and not the ones that paid minimum wage.

"Alright." Roland drove in silence while Jou continued to circle jobs. He didn't want something that would take up all his time, but he wanted a job that paid enough for him to afford his basic needs. Omi enjoyed it when Jou was home, resulting with him looking for hours during Omi's school time.

They arrived quickly, and Jou walked through the building with no problems. No one bothered to stop him. Not even the secretary when he opened the doors to Kaiba's office. It was like he belonged their even though the first few trips to the CEO's office was troublesome since no one knew who he was. Kaiba smiled at him and held his finger up while he continued his phone conversation. Jou moved over to the other desk that Kaiba ordered after he came back to work. The only person to use it was Jou. He sat down at the desk and began applying for the jobs by the internet.

Kaiba turned in his chair and faced Jou as he hung up the phone. "Anything good?"

"Of course not. You spoiled me. You paid the right wage and had the perfect hours."

"Then just stay home."

"All by myself. Hell no. I need something to do since I can't even clean or cook since you insist on having others do that for you."

Kaiba chuckled and moved behind Jou. He wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his chin on Jou's head. "You could go do whatever you want during the day. Then when Omi comes home, you can play with him since he loves that." Kaiba moved his fingers down Jou's chest. "Once Omi's asleep you can play with me," the CEO purred.

Jou shivered and turned in his chair. "Don't you have work to do?"

Kaiba grunted and kissed right behind Jou's right ear. "I have a meeting in an hour." Kaiba twirled his tongue along the bottom of his ear, sending more shivers down Jou's spine. "I could lock the door, tie you to that chair and explore every sensitive tissue of your body."

Jou moaned and tilted his head to the side. Every fiber of his mind was telling him that it was a bad idea, but Jou couldn't resist. It felt too long ago since they last had sex. "What are you waiting for," he whispered.

Kaiba smirked and ran over to the door, locking it. He picked up the receiver by the door. "No interruptions before my meeting. I need to prepare," he told his secretary.

Jou smirked, watching Kaiba slowly untie his necktie. The silk cloth fell to the floor. The strong CEO moved slowly over to the leather couch. He slouched with his legs spread as he unbuttoned one button after the other. Jou licked his lips, watching the pale flesh being slowly revealed to him. The position his lover was in was screaming to him, but he was transfixed on the strip show to move his body. Kaiba had his shirt completely open and was working on his belt before Jou finally moved. He slid in between his lover's legs and massaged his inner thigh. He moved his knee just below Kaiba's member and pushed his lover's back against the cushions. He kissed Kaiba deeply while he slid his fingers along the scars that once haunted the CEO. Kaiba moaned into Jou's mouth, learning months ago how to silence their love making. Even though Omi's room wasn't directly beside theirs, the two lovers didn't want corrupt him.

Jou moved his head and licked Kaiba's neck. "Make the decision. You know I don't care who tops."

Kaiba moved and tilted his head back. "I thought it would be obvious."

Jou laughed. "Making sure." He moved his hand down and slowly freed Kaiba's member from his pants. The pants and boxers were thrown on the floor along with his shirt. Kaiba lied on the couch anxiously waiting for his lover's warm body. Jou quickly undressed and pressed his nude form against Kaiba's. The two moaned as their members touched, sending sparks through their bodies. Jou slid himself up and down Kaiba's body, rubbing their warm flesh together. The sensation was maddening.

Kaiba hissed and wrapped his legs around Jou's waist, stopping his movements. He tried to glare at the blond through his lust glazed eyes. Jou snickered and reached between the cushions for the tube of lubrication they hid the last time they had sex there. Jou rubbed his free hand over Kaiba's inner thigh before applying the oil to his hands. Once fully coated, he slid one finger into Kaiba's entrance. The CEO hissed from the intrusion but anxiously awaited the blissful pleasure he knew was coming. Jou leaned down and pulled his lover's member into his mouth, distracting the burnet from the pain. He hated hurting his lover, but Kaiba's entrance was always tight. Moving his fingers in and out of Kaiba, he watched for signs from Kaiba's body that he could handle more.

Once fully stretched and one the verge of an orgasm, Jou stopped and pulled his fingers out. He kissed Kaiba deeply while he slicked his own member. Guiding into place, he very slowly and gently moved into Kaiba. The burnet broke the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut, biting on his lower lip. "Almost there," Jou whispered into his ear. The blond intertwined their fingers. The pain and the memories occasionally surfaced during their love making, but the strong CEO usually focused on Jou and banished the memories to the dark corridors of his mind.

Once fully in, Kaiba breathed out and stared at Jou's honey eyes. "I love you," he whispered, showing Jou he was still mentally there. The blond smiled and pulled out before slipping back in, knowing that he didn't have to reply to Kaiba's statement. Kaiba already knew that he loved him. He hit Kaiba's prostrate dead on, causing Kaiba's eyes to widen and a deep moan broke free of his lips. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony each drawing from the other what they needed. Their motions quickened every few seconds until Jou reached between their bodies, stroking Kaiba's member and pulling him over the edge. He followed soon after and collapsed on top of him.

They lied there until their breathing slowed. Kaiba glanced over Jou's shoulder at the clock above his doorway. "We need to get up."

"No," Jou whined, tightening his hold on Kaiba.

The CEO chuckled and kissed Jou. "I need to get ready for the meeting, and you need to go apply for this job I found you." Jou grunted. "It's perfect for you. The right hours, close to home, and nice pay rate. Let me show you where it is."

Jou sighed and got off Kaiba. He walked over to his desk and pulled out some moist cloths to clean them off. Once fully cleaned and dressed, Kaiba picked a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Jou.

Jou laughed as he read it. "Are you serious?" Kaiba nodded and moved his fingers through his hair, attempting to get the knots out. "I'm going to have so much fun applying!"

"You do that. I have to go." He leaned down and kissed Jou before walking out to his meeting.

On the way out, his secretary handed him a piece of mail for Jou. He looked at it before handing it back to her. "Give that to Jou. He's applying for a job in my office." The woman nodded and disappeared through the doors while Kaiba continued down the hallway to the main conference room.

Jou mouthed "Thank you" to the secretary as he awaited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?"

Jou smiled. "I'm interested in the cashier position you have available," Jou said, hiding his normal American accent.

"Sure," Yugi said, opening his book. "When can you come in?"

"Umm. I'm not sure."

"Tomorrow okay?"

"I guess so."

Yugi frowned obviously not liking this person already. "Do you know the location?"

"I would hope so," Jou said with his usual accent.

"Jou! Is that you?" Jou chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "I hate you! I seriously wasn't giving you the job the way you were acting."

Jou cleared his throat. "Seriously, I want the job."

"Need you have to ask. Of course you can have it. I wasn't sure if you wanted a job since you moved in with Kaiba. Then I was going to ask Honda, but him and Otogi have been getting close."

Jou laughed. "I knew it! And he said there was nothing going on. Wait until I see him. It's payback for teasing me about my relationship."

"I swear the only reason you two are friends is to tease each other."

"Isn't that a great relationship?" Jou eyed the letter, seeing that it was coming from the courthouse. "Sorry, Yugi, but I have to go. When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow is fine. Thanks, Jou. It beats hiring someone I don't know."

"Anytime. We'll talk more tomorrow." After exchanging their goodbyes, Jou opened the letter. He knew that it had to do with his father. Reading through the letter, he put his head down on the desk.

Kaiba walked in at the moment. "What's wrong?" he asked, not liking the way Jou was sitting.

Jou lifted his head and handed Kaiba the letter. "My father is going to be released early on good behavior. I can fight it if I show up for his hearing. What do I do?"

Kaiba set the letter down and knelt beside his sitting lover. "He can't hurt you anymore. If he even tries to contact you, my security would intercept him. If you want him to fulfill his full sentence, I can get our lawyers on it. This is your decision. I can't tell you what to do."

"I'm not ready for him to be released. I just got used to never looking behind me. Seto, I trust your guards, but they can't protect me forever."

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou. "Let me call the lawyers and fax over this letter. After that why don't we both go pick up Omi and then go home." Jou nodded. "Did you call Yugi?"

"Yes. He says I can start right away."

"Good. Wait here. I'll be right back." Kaiba left the room, pulling out his cell phone. He hated seeing Jou depressed, but he was going to help him with his father this time. He faxed the letter over and had the lawyers construct a case for him. Once he returned, he walked Jou out of the building. He had more meetings scheduled, but he didn't want his lover being alone even though he had Omi. Clearly the blond was bothered by his father's trial date.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There's the first chapter. I know it's a bit long, but I the next three chapters are going to be short. I didn't want to make them all one chapter only because I might make it confusing so I separated them. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Again these next three chapters are going to be short but they'll be fast updates. I'm going to work on the last chapter of this story while I upload these stories. Maybe I'll actually get the end how I want it. I'm dragging my feet.

Oh and I forgot to do this in the first chapter so I'm doing these now:

I do not own Yu-gi-oh If I did I'd defiantly have Jou and Kaiba having sex during one of the episodes LOL

Warnings: Torture on Jou, fowl language

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

Jou sat anxiously on his bed retying his necktie over and over again. He was going to work for Yugi first then head down to the courthouse. He was nervous about the hearing. He didn't want to see his father, but there was nothing he could do about it. He moved down the stairs, knowing that Roland was on his way to the airport with Kaiba. His lover was frustrated that he couldn't be there for the court date, but his newest amusement park in America was crashing. He needed to be there to save it from heading to bankruptcy. Jou sighed and moved towards the door. It was time. He couldn't procrastinate any longer.

Jou moved swiftly through the streets, cursing his bad luck that it was raining. He didn't want to get his suit wet, but he couldn't find the umbrellas that usually sat in the closet by the door. He would have to borrow one from Yugi before going to the courthouse. He was too concerned with his suit to realize that a car started following him after he left the mansion. After walking for a few minutes, he glanced at the next street, knowing it would get him to Yugi's faster, but it would draw him away from the crowded street. He grunted and decided to take the chance. He was in a hurry and needed to get out of the rain.

Just as he was about to exit, two hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the alleyway. Before he could fight something solid collided with the back of his neck, knocking him completely into darkness. The pair glanced around before dragging the now unconscious blond to the white van. They shoved him in the back before the driver pulled out his phone. He placed it to his ear. "Target one is on his way." The side door slid shut and the two tall men climbed into the passenger side. They drove off as if they just made a delivery.

The world around Jou began to focus. He had difficult opening his tired eyes, but he could hear a television blaring in the background. He groaned and tried to roll over, but his body wouldn't corporate. He panic and threw his eyes open. The room he was in was horribly rundown. The television sat on a dresser to his right. He tested his hands, hearing clicking of metal on metal. He couldn't believe his horrible luck. Out of all days to be reckless, he chose the day he needed to be somewhere. He licked his dry lips only to collide with a gag and looked down at his legs. His feet were tied to the legs of the bed. He moaned and looked around the room. The curtains were drown closed and a table sat directly in front of it. On the other side of him was another bed. The blankets were stained and looked as if no one has touched it. He was trapped in this horrible place unable to shout for help.

He didn't know how long he lied there, hoping that Yugi already contacted Kaiba. He was sure the guards would be on their way. At least he still had his clothes on. The transmitter should be working. He stared at the television with nothing better to do. The programs were infomercials advertising about their greatest products. His body became bored, and his mind wanted to fall back to sleep, but he refused to comply. He didn't want his kidnappers returning without his knowledge.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, the door opened, revealing Jou's father. Jou gasped and instantly began to struggle. He was helplessly tied to the bed. He knew his father was furious about being sent to prison. This was one thing Jou feared the most. "Stop struggling, boy. You won't get free." The older man sat down on the bed and patted Jou's legs. "I get my revenge, and I didn't have to pay for it. In fact they even paid me to keep you. You lousy piece of shit. You should have known you'd never escaped me forever."

His father rose and walked along the other side of the bed. "They said that your new master would have a transmitter on you like some dog. It should be in your clothes, but I'm going to check every part of your body anyway. If your lover is the genius everyone brags about, then he shouldn't have it in the same place twice." He opened a switched blade with a sneer. "I should leave your boyfriend a little note," he hissed. Recklessly cutting the clothes from Jou, the blade cut in various spots around his body. He hissed through the gag. His clothes were thrown randomly across the floor. Jou's father reached for Jou's head and pulled at his hair, searching for the transmitter that Jou knew as still in his clothes. The older man slid his fingers all over his son's body, searching for anything that could be hidden under his skin.

Jou felt disgusted and would have vomited if it weren't for the gag when his father gripped his member and rolled his balls. He would never hid something down there. His father roughly slid two fingers into Jou. Tears blinded his vision as he squeezed them shut. Pain unleashed through his lower half. Once the older man was finished, Jou refused to look at the man's smiling face. His father reached down for the clothes and finally found the transmitter in the cuff of Jou's sleeve. "How about that? It was in your clothes."

Jou glared at him feeling a small amount of liquid rolling down his thighs. Jou's father moved towards the bed. "A whore like you still bleeds?" The look in his father's eyes scared him. He didn't want whatever he was planning. "Don't go anywhere. You need to earn your stay here." Jou's eyes widened as he struggled against the bonds. He didn't want to stay there. He need to get free before his father returned. He ignored the door shutting behind the older man.

"Seto, help me," he quietly thought. He didn't understand why Kaiba's guards hadn't arrived yet. The transmitter remained on top of the pile of clothes. What was taking them so long? At least Roland was still in Japan. He would have found Jou by now. Jou cried his frustration out. He couldn't get himself free and he knew his father was going to pimp him out. This was far worse then anything he ever did. The last lingering hope Jou had was the transmitter, but he didn't understand why his father left it there if he was trying to hid him. What if something happened to Kaiba? Or Roland? Or worse yet, Omi? That would only explain why he remained trapped to the bed awaiting whatever plan his father had for him. Jou struggled again. His thought process now was focusing on his lover and adopted son. He needed to find them and make sure they were okay or even save them from whatever predicament they were in. "Please be okay," Jou silently pleaded. He was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father returning with two other people.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for your kind reviews. This would be the second of the three small chapters. I hope I'm not losing anyone yet.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba sat in the back of the long black limo. He couldn't believe his horrible luck. He was with Jou the whole two weeks plotting their case with the lawyers. Everything was set two days prior. Then, the dreadful phone call. He couldn't believe the people he hired to build the park in America were so brainless that they couldn't keep on budget. He growled flipping through the reports in his lap. Everything was a mess. They ordered too much of one thing and not enough of another and clearly didn't attempt to return the excess to increase their budget.

Roland pulled up beside Kaiba's private jet and held the door open to his clearly frustrated boss. He felt sorry for all the employees that would suffer his wrath. He walked his boss up the stairs. "Have a good flight, Mr. Kaiba," he said out of habit.

Kaiba sighed and calmed himself. He had no right being angry towards Roland who always did everything and anything asked of him. "Thank you, Roland. Take care of Jou and Omi while I'm gone. Mokuba should be returning in a few weeks. Hopefully I won't have to be away that long." Roland nodded and walked back down the stairs. He glanced at his watch. He still had time to pick Jou up from Yugi's and take him to the courthouse. He knew that Jou wasn't expecting him only because he didn't know how long it would take to get to the airport with the morning traffic. He waited for the plane to take off before driving to Yugi's.

Kaiba pulled out his laptop once they were at the right altitude. he mended his reports and emailed the updated results to various individuals in his company. He barely realized how long it was until his phone rang. Raising the phone to his ear without looking at the number he responded his normal way, "Kaiba."

"Kaiba, was Jou still coming over this morning? I thought he was."

"He should have." Kaiba glanced at his watch. "Did you try calling him. Maybe he's running late." It wasn't abnormal for Jou to be running late or even sleep in. It was lucky he had a job working for his best friend or else Jou would be constantly unemployed.

"I did, but his phone goes right to voicemail."

Kaiba sighed and glanced down at his computer screen. He didn't know how far away from his destination he was, but he was tempted to turn the plane around. Something about this didn't give him a good feeling. "Do you still have Roland's number?"

"Yes."

"Inform him. He'll track Jou down. I'm going to turn around. I'll call the managers at the amusement park and inform them of an emergency. I don't have a good feeling about this." Kaiba shut the phone before Yugi could reply. He moved to the cockpit and knocked on the door. The locked door opened, and the co-pilot turned to Kaiba.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Kaiba?"

"We need to turn around. I have a family emergency." Without question the pilot changed destinations and turned the plane around. Kaiba stumbled through the tilted plane. He opened the phone just as a large explosion sounded through the plane. The plane instantly lost it's altitude. Kaiba crashed into a nearby wall, knocking himself unconscious.

When he awoke, Kaiba felt his body swaying as if he was sitting on a water bed. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. There was a small lump on the side of his head where hit the wall. He looked around, seeing nothing but rubble. His legs were in the water, and he silently thanked the gods he survived. He rose to his knees, balancing himself on the piece of plane he was floating on. He shielded his eyes as the sunlight beamed off the water's surface. Dread filled his senses. He glanced around at the rubble for the two pilots. He had no idea what happened to cause the explosion, but if he survived, there was a good chance they did also.

He searched the piece of the plane he sat on until he found something that he could use as a paddle. He cursed and struggled to get his make shift raft to move. It collided with the other debris and almost toppled over several times. It was very difficult keeping the piece of plane stead. The sun glistening off the waves made it more difficult to search through the debris for any signs of the people still missing. Right when he was about to give up, Kaiba spotted a man in the water. He padded carefully and slowly over to the person. He thanked the gods again that he managed to find one of the pilots. He tried to stop himself close to the floating man, but he couldn't get it to work correctly. Conceding, he glanced into the water for any signs of sharks close by before jumping in and swimming over to the unconscious man. He pulled the man back towards he raft. It took the CEO several minutes to get the man balanced on the piece of metal. Finally once the man was settled enough, he pulled himself back onto it, almost flipping the metal over several times.

He breathed heavily. Every part of Kaiba's body felt on fire. He stared up at the sky, wondering how long it would take someone to notice that his plane went down. He searched the cup of his sleeve, knowing that the transmitter wouldn't be working now that he got it wet. The only hope that he had of being found was the tracking device in the cockpit. Once he was fully rested for the moment, he looked over the pilot's body. He had a large lump on his head and blood rolling down his arm from a broken arm with the bone sticking through. Kaiba felt sick, but didn't know what to do about the arm. He pulled his jacket off and held it tightly around the wound. He was grateful that the pilot was unconscious. The stinging of the salt water in his wound would have been excoriating.

The CEO knelt on the piece of metal and looked around for the co-pilot. He couldn't spot anything in the debris. Continuing to move carefully around, Kaiba finished searching the area and couldn't find the co-pilot. He frowned, not liking the fact that the co-pilot was dead. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't swim to the bottom and search the water for the gentleman. He sat down on his make-shift raft and pulled his legs to his chest. He shivered from the cold wind and didn't like the setting sun in the background. It already felt like it was going to be a cold night. As the light slowly disappeared behind the horizon, his thoughts ran towards his loved ones. What could have happened to Jou on his way to Yugi's? Did Yugi manage to find him if nothing happened? How long would it take Roland to track the plane? What caused the airplane to crash? Everything felt like it was all related. He felt helpless lost in the large ocean with no way to paddle to the nearest land. He hoped that the pilot would last long enough for them to be saved. He glanced over at the older man one last time before curling up close to him. He needed to keep both of them warm during the night and had no other way of doing it. He watched the last of the sun disappear. It felt like his hope was vanishing with the light. He silently prayed to the gods for a miracle. Let them be found and keep any storm from coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I would like to happily announce that I have found the ending that I wanted. I'll continue to work on it while I update these chapters. Thank you for reading. Please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for your reviews. This is the last short chapter before I get back on topic I swear. The next chapter would be longer than these ones.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Omi sat on the stairs to his school. It was pass three in the afternoon with no signs of Jou or even Roland. He knew that Jou had something to do that day, but even when Jou could pick Omi up, Roland was always there. He glanced at the gates, noticing that the usual guards were not there either. Something didn't feel right, and it kept him firmly positioned on the steps. He was afraid of what was beyond those gates, but also knew that he couldn't wait there forever. He wanted desperately for someone that he knew to show up, but he also wanted to get home to check on everyone. He picked his backpack up and searched it for the emergency phone that his adopted father placed in there every morning. Maybe if he called someone, he could find out how much longer he would have to wait.

Omi placed the phone to the ear and frowned as it didn't ring but kicked immediately to voicemail. He listened to Jou's greeting and decided to leave him a quick message. "Jou, I was wondering if you were going to pick me up or someone else. I'm going to wait a few more minutes and then walk home. I hope everything is okay." Omi wasn't afraid to walk home. He knew that his adopted family wouldn't allow him to walk home without someone with him. He glanced at the gate for a few minutes before deciding that he'll feel safer at home then waiting around the empty school.

Placing his backpack over his shoulder, Omi rose from the stairs and started down them. The setting sun was at his back and felt warm for the early spring day. He couldn't understand why his stomach was flipping. He was sure he was worried about his family, but nothing could prepare him for what waited outside the gates. Omi walked down the street, choosing ways with a lot of people and always walking no more than a few feet from the closet person. He was nervous and knew he'd get in trouble for doing this, but he continued forward. He rounded the corner to the street where Kaiba's mansion was. He knew that there was rarely a person on this road, but he could run the rest of the way. Just as he was about to take off running, a white van screeched to a stop and a man grabbed Omi from the side door. Omi screamed and struggled, dropping his backpack on the ground. The man quickly subdued Omi and held him tightly in his arms. He placed a hand over the boy's mouth and looked up at the driver. The driver nodded and quickly drove away in the opposite direction of the mansion. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed his boss's number. "Target three has been acquired." He shut the phone and drove off to the drop off area.

Omi continued to fight, but the hooded man holding him was too strong. Tears sprang from his eyes as he gave up. He should have stayed at the school. Doing like Kaiba taught him, Omi remained calm and counted the turns. They traveled for so long that he lost track and more tears rolled down his cheeks. There was no way he could find his way back if he managed to escape. He bowed his head, hoping that someone would notice that he was missing before it was too late. The van instantly stopped and the man holding Omi pulled him out. Fear engulfed Omi as they dragged him into a building, obviously not worried about anything he saw. They dropped him into a room close to the exit and locked the door. Omi got up and ran to the farthest wall. He sat down and pulled his legs up against his chest. He didn't know who these people were, but he feared that he'll be right back where he started before Jou and Kaiba rescued him.

Omi stayed awake for the long wait. He couldn't seem to fall asleep nor ease the fear that went through his veins. Eventually, the door slammed open, and Omi instantly froze. Standing directly before him was Aki. "You thought you could stay away from me, boy?" Omi shook his head and continued to curl in on himself. The man didn't wear a mask only because the child was used to seeing him without it.

Aki walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Your master will be here soon. You better remember how to act." Omi shivered from head to toe. He didn't know what to do. His memories were triggered and the fear intensified. Every video he was forced to listen to, he remembered. He was dragged into the dark hallway. Omi didn't know where he was going. They moved quickly through the hallways until they reached a door at the end. Aki pulled it open and pushed Omi through. "I hope you remember how to prepare yourself or else your master won't be too easy on you."

In the back of the room was a wardrobe and a bed to the left of it. He remembered what was in there. Omi glanced back at the door before running over to the wardrobe. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it to avoid punishment. Reaching in, he grabbed a pair of thin white pants and a short sleeve white shirt. His hair was no longer blond. He hoped that it would go unnoticed.

The door opened a few seconds after he finished getting dressed. Aki walked in followed by a tall burnet. The new man smiled down at Omi who moved closer to the wall. "I see you changed his hair color."

"I thought it would please you better. You were never one to like blonds."

"Has he been trained?"

"Not one hundred percent. You don't want a well behaved slave that you don't have to punish, do you?"

The man walked closer to Omi. "That's true. I wouldn't be able to use that lovely chamber of mine." The man reached down and grabbed Omi by the chin. "Three more days and he's thirteen. I expect him to be delivered on that date. Get him something better to wear. I don't like the white." The man ran his fingers through Omi's hair, causing the young boy to shudder. "I trust he is unharmed."

"No one touched him."

"He certainly looks like the boy that's been around Kaiba lately."

Aki licked his lips. "He does?"

"Did he escape?"

"Briefly."

"You're lying. I'm decreasing your fee by ten thousand. Don't let him escape again." The man glared down at Omi. "You'll be in the chamber when you arrive. I'll teach you not to run away." The tall man lifted Omi up and threw him on the bed. "Aki, I'll be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me," the man hissed as he walked out the door.

Aki glared over at the child before leaving him alone, locked in that room. Omi sat up in the bed and pulled his legs against his chest. He didn't know how he was going to escape, but he prayed that he'll be found before three days if he managed not to find a way out. He shivered from the cold and fear that still plagued his body. The man was taller than he remembered and a lot more scary. He grabbed the thin, dirty sheets off the bed and pulled them around himself, using them as a protective shield. He stayed awake for as long as he could, even though his body felt like it weighed a ton. Eventually sleep overcame his senses, and he collapsed into the world of darkness. He wished to never awake again, and if he did, he wanted to be with his new family instead of being locked away in this cold place awaiting the day his life would end. He knew that if Aki managed to deliver him to his "master" then he would never make it out alive. Something about that man screamed money, and he could easily hid Omi from view.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be out around the same time tomorrow. Please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far. This is a long chapter and you'll all finally get to know what happened to Roland.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

Roland hissed at his bad luck. First the car broke down, then his cell phone stopped working, not to mention every business he approached didn't have a working phone or a car he could borrow. Something felt suspicious, but he ignored it for the time being as the taxi finally drove up to the mansion. The guard opened the gates for him, and he half expected to see Jou or even Omi home considering it was pass eleven in the evening, but the silence of the mansion plagued his mind. Now he knew something was wrong. The first thing he did was pick up the phone and dialed Yugi's number. The tri-colored youth pick up on first ring. "Is Jou still with you," the older security man asked.

"He never arrived this morning. Roland, I've been trying to get in contact with you all day. I got through to Kaiba once, but now I can't get through to him. He was going to turn around and come back to Japan after hearing that Jou didn't make it to my house."

Roland glanced at the clock and walked up to Kaiba's office. He turned the computer on and waiting for it to boot up. "Did you go to the courthouse?"

"Yes, but Jou never showed up. His father was released today. Roland, I'm worried about him."

Roland glanced at the tracking device on Kaiba's jet and closed his eyes with a frown. "Master Kaiba's plane crashed,: he informed Yugi.

"Oh my gods! What is happening? First it's Jou going missing, now it's Kaiba's plane." The young man gasped. "Is Omi with you?"

Roland groaned. "I don't think he's in the house." Roland walked away from the computer as it was pinpointing where the plane went down to search for Omi. "He's not here. Listen, stay inside. I'm going to search for all of them. If I find one, I'll contact you. I don't want something happening to you as well."

"Okay. Good luck, Roland." Yugi hung up just as Roland entered back into Kaiba's office. The computer finished the query, and he found the location of the plane. He moved swiftly through the house, taking one last look around for Omi or Jou. He knew he wasn't going to find them in the house, but it was a small ray of hope that kept him searching. He stopped off at his room and unlocked his gun. He normally carried it with him, but it was a simple drive to the airport, something he always did. He picked up his spare cell phone and dialed the airport.

"Prep the helicopter. Mr. Kaiba's plane went down somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. I have the coordinates," he ordered. Roland walked back downstairs and out to the driveway. He took one of the sports cars and drove up to the gate. Stopping, he rolled down the window and leaned over. "Have you seen Omi today?"

"Not since Mr. Jounouchi dropped him off at school."

"Call me on my emergency number if Omi or Jou makes it back here. Something isn't right." The guard nodded as Roland began to move out of the driveway. He was about to take off through the streets when he spotted something lying near the edge of the sidewalk down the street. He slowly pulled over and picked up the backpack he knew to be Omi's. After checked the containments, Roland swore under his breath. Someone kidnapped Omi. Now everything was starting to look more and more like a set up. Someone caused Kaiba's plane to crash. Someone kidnapped Omi. Lastly, something had happened to Jou. Roland's car trouble didn't seem like an accident.

Roland threw the backpack into the backseat and drove off to the airport. The entire way, he started searching for Jou and Omi using their transmitter. They were both in different parts of the city, but they weren't moving. He got on his cell phone and ordered his security to those locations. He wished he could be in three places at once, but getting to Kaiba was the top priority. Kaiba was the only one he was sure about finding.

Once at the airport, Roland climbed into the helicopter and flew towards the coordinates that the computer gave him. He didn't know what to expect from the wreckage, but he hoped that his boss was still alive. Along the way he received both phone calls informing him that the transmitters where removed from both Omi and Jou and placed at those locations. He swore under his breath and informed them to start a search party and inform the local police.

The pilot glanced over at Roland who struggled to give his orders over the noise of the helicopter. He knew the grave importance it was to get to the crash site. He flew through the sky for a little over an hour before the crash site came into view. Roland leaned towards the window, searching for any signs of life. Finally he spotted someone waving their arms in the air. He smiled, seeing the burnet hair of his boss. "Get as close as you can without overturning them."

The pilot maneuvered the helicopter until it was a few yards away from the two. Roland dived into the water and swam over to Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?"

"It's great to see you, Roland. I'm fine, but the pilot has a broken arm and he's still hasn't woken up. I can't find the co-pilot. What took you so long?"

"My apologizes. The car broke down on the way back to the mansion and my cell phone stopped working. We need to get you back to Japan. Jou and Omi are missing."

Kaiba stared at his long time friend. His worst fears were realized. "What are you waiting for?" Kaiba dived into the water and waited for Roland to follow. The two struggled to pull the pilot over to the helicopter. Roland got in first before leaning over the edge. He lifted the pilot into the helicopter and secured him to one of the seats. He ran back and helped Kaiba pull himself up into the helicopter even though Kaiba was half in the helicopter.

"Back to Japan," he shouted to the pilot of the helicopter. Kaiba sat down beside Roland.

"Tell me what has been happening."

"When I returned to the mansion no one was there even though it was very early in the morning. I called Yugi's house to see if Jou and Omi were there but he informed me that Jou never arrived yesterday morning. Omi never made it home either, but I found his backpack down the street from the mansion. I think he tried to walk home, but someone kidnapped him before he could reach the mansion. The transmitters led to a dead end. They've been removed from Jou and Omi. I haven't got word on the locations that they were discovered at. When we make it back, I'll get an update on that."

Kaiba nodded and closed his eyes. Last night was very cold and the early morning sun did nothing against his chilled body. Roland reached over and grabbed a blanket that was underneath one of the seats. He handed it to his shivering boss before finding one for the still unconscious pilot. He wrapped the blanket carefully around the man, checking his pulse. The heartbeat was faint, but thankfully he was still alive.

They arrived back at the airport where an ambulance was awaiting them. They loaded the pilot onto the gurney before Roland walked with Kaiba over to the car, phoning Yugi and informing him that Kaiba was safe. He turned towards Kaiba. "I suggest you go to the hospital as well, but I know you wouldn't listen. Would you at least let our doctor look you over while I get an update?"

Kaiba smirked. Roland knew him way too well. "Alright," he answered knowing that it wouldn't take too long for their personal doctor to exam him. The drive back to the mansion was short considering that Roland sped the whole way. The guard at the gate informed him that Jou and Omi still haven't arrived yet. The doctor was waiting at the door and walked with Kaiba up to his room while Roland went to work gathering the information he needed.

Kaiba changed out of his clothes while the doctor examined his injuries. "Are you seeing double or fuzzy vision?" the doctor asked after he finally got the hasty CEO to sit down on the bed. Kaiba shook his head. "Consider yourself very lucky. You have no concussion. If it weren't for the bump on your head, I wouldn't even thought you were in a plane crash. Would you like me to stay?"

"I think that would be best. I don't know what situation Jou and Omi are in. You know which room is yours?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor left the room to gather the rest of his supplies from his car. He felt horrible that this small family was going through another kidnapping.

Kaiba moved through the mansion, happy that he was in warm, dry clothes. Now he could focus on Jou and Omi without any distractions. He entered into his office, watching Roland order around the small security that scurried around the room. "Is everything alright, Mr. Kaiba?"

"The doctor says it's just a bump. Nothing to be concerned about. What's the update?"

Roland walked over to the desk and spread the pictures of the rooms that the transmitters were found in. "This room was where Omi's clothes were found. It's a house about a mile away from his school. The house belonged to one of his teachers, that man is being interrogated as we speak. I don't believe he had anything to do with this. We did find this mask among the clothes." Roland held up a picture of a black hood with small holes where the eyes and the mouth would be.

"Could Aki be behind this?"

"It's possible. We're searching the place that you and Mr. Jounouchi were being held. We doubt we'll find him there, but it doesn't hurt to check. I've also contacted Dimo. They are willing to help if you need them to."

"Inform them to have a tracking program ready. I highly doubt Aki would try to hack into them again, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Agreed." Roland moved the pictures off to the side. "These next ones are of Jou's room." The older man paused before showing the pictures of the bloody clothes. Kaiba felt his stomach flip, but he refused to look away. "We are testing the blood now. There was a note on the wall written in blood addressed to you. It simply said, 'Jou is mine.' The room was rented out to an obvious fake name. The security camera showed an older blond man checking himself out, but it never caught anyone besides him entering the room. It was Mr. Jounouchi's father. We're tracking him now."

"Fuck," Kaiba muttered under his breath. He knew that there was trouble. Jou's father wasn't pleased when he's own son sent him to prison. The blood all over the place left Kaiba with an uneasy stomach, but he knew Jou was strong. There was no way Kaiba could be in two places at once, and he had to choose who to focus on finding first. The love of his life or the child that won his heart over. Kaiba frowned and looked up at Roland. Of course he knew that Roland could track one of them while he tracked the other, but he knew Roland would never leave his side. Not when someone was clearly after them. That left only one suspect that would have something against all of them. Aki. "Has the guards watching over Mokuba reported in?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Good. Increase the guards and inform them that I want half hour updates. Also call Mokuba and tell him what happened. Convince him to remain where he is. He'll be safer there. I've changed my mind about Dimo. I want to talk to Mr. Yashi myself. Have the car ready."

"Yes, sir."

Roland moved away from the desk to make the phone calls he needed. Kaiba moved through his desk picking up everything he was going to need. The last time he hacked into Dimo he left a trace that he should be able to track if they were using the same server. Everything relied on that little program still working, but he needed to get to Dimo in order to trace the program. Roland finished his phone calls and escorted Kaiba back downstairs to the car. He didn't know what Kaiba had planned, but he wasn't going to question. Clearly this wouldn't be a ransom, but he kept a group of people there just incase it was.

Roland opened the door for Kaiba and helped place everything the young CEO was carrying into the back seat. Kaiba glanced back to make sure the computer and the wiring wouldn't fall off the seat before turning to Roland. "I'm going to try to track Aki. I believe he has Omi. Jou," Kaiba took a deep breath. "I hope Jou can hold his own until I can find him."

Roland smirked. "Not to worry, Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Jounouchi is strong, and my men are looking for him now."

Kaiba nodded and shifted his gaze back outside. The sun was shinning, giving the day a happy glow, but Kaiba's emotions didn't reflect that. He didn't know what was so happy about this day. The trip to Dimo Corporation was quick. He walked in still carrying the computer and wires and refusing to let Roland or anyone else help him. They took the elevator to the top floor and walked into the CEO's office. The older CEO smiled and allowed Kaiba to place his computer down. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba turned to the raven haired gentleman. "I believe Aki kidnapped Omi again. I'm hoping that he is still using the same system, and that he didn't notice my little tracker I installed onto his computer. If you don't mind, I'm going to need your system to follow my steps back to his. Is that possible?"

"Anything to get this guy. We still can't find the blueprints that he stole from us. It's like he's waiting to sell the information, or he's afraid since you're still alive."

"You might be right. My plane crashed yesterday killing my co-pilot, wounding the pilot and almost killing me." Kaiba hooked his computer up to the back of the CEO's and waited for his program to update.

"Should you be working like this if you were just in a plane crash?"

Roland gave an amused smile. He knew that his boss would work himself to a grave. "This guy has my son and presumably orchestrated my lover's kidnapping. I'm perfectly healthy enough to use my computers to track him. I tried this a year ago, but I thought he abandoned his computer system. I'm hoping he didn't."

Kaiba back traced his steps, finding it difficult to hack through. There were more barriers than before, but he continued to move around the advance security system. He knew he must have set off a few alarms but he was extremely close for a location. He ran into more resistance towards the end but eventually the firewalls crashed, and he had the location of the computer. He printed it out and handed it to Roland. "Get the security over there quickly. I'm sure he knows I found him."

Roland quickly dialed his phone, and got the security on their way to the location. Kaiba packed his things up and shook the CEO's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Yashi. If I find your blueprints, I'll bring them back to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Roland escorted his boss out the door, who decided to run down the twenty flights of stairs to the first floor. He knew Kaiba was nervous about making it in time. Once they were in the car, Kaiba placed the computers on the floor. "Go!" Roland floored it to the location, knowing that his security team would make it there first.

When they arrived at the large white building, the place was surrounded. There was gun fire from inside of the building, causing Roland to stand in front of Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba, it will be safer if you wait in the car."

Kaiba glared up at the man, but did as he was told. He sat back down in the driver's seat and awaited for whatever would happen. He nervously bit his fingernails and glanced around the car. He smiled in delight, watching Omi run over the the car. "Omi!" he shouted, getting out of the car and running to him. He wrapped his arms around the small child and pulled him into his embrace.

"Seto, I was so scared," Omi cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He fought the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. He was glad that Omi was safe and knew that this wasn't over yet.

Roland walked up behind Omi and slammed a red-headed man on the ground. "Mr. Kaiba, allow me to introduce Aki."

Kaiba rose as Omi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist. He glared down at the man who was bleeding from the shoulder. "Where did Jou's father take him."

Aki smirked. "Like I'd tell you even if I knew."

Kaiba stiffened and looked up at Roland before drifting his eyes back down to Omi. He hated being this cruel in front of his son, but he wanted him to know that Aki would no longer be a problem to them. "Secure his computer system. I want to know who he was going to sell Omi to. Then, beat every information you can out of him about Dimo, Jou, and Omi. Make sure when you're done, he looks like I did when he left me for dead," Kaiba growled. The guards pulled the struggling man into the back of a black van. Kaiba turned to Roland. "We need to find Jou."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you all for reading. I hope this was a good chapter. The next chapter will be out tomorrow around this time. Please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry everyone. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. If it seems a bit dry or fast it's because I couldn't work with it. Thank you all for your kind reviews. This is it he second to last chapter to this story. I hope everyone is still with me.

Warnings:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

Kaiba sat on the living room couch with Omi resting his head in his lap. Kaiba casually ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he stared at the television playing some random show. It had been two days since Omi was rescued. The boy refused to go anywhere without Kaiba close by him. Roland had yet to report in from his interrogation of Aki. He assumed that the older man was getting no where with the criminal. Kaiba sighed and glanced at the computer in the corner. He had been trying for hours to crack the code on it, but it was proving more difficult than hacking into a government system. He even had several other hackers try their luck at it yesterday, but none of it mattered. That computer remained secure.

Kaiba frowned and switched the channel to the news. The top news was still Jou's kidnapping. Every fifteen minutes they would replay the report, showing images of Jou and his father, informing watchers to step forward with any information. Even with that playing constantly, the center he set up for receiving information remained silent. The first day Kaiba informed the media, the phones rang off the hook. Most of them were false leads, but one of them led them to the hotel that clearly Jou was in a day before they arrived. They found traces of Jou's blood on the bed.

Kaiba sighed and shifted from under Omi. He didn't want to wake the child, but he figured he had enough time away from the computer. He sat down at the table and started typing away. He broke through another layer of defenses with no trouble, but that didn't make things better. He did feel more confident with that latest breakthrough, but not enough to finally say he was making progress. Omi stirred in his sleep as Kaiba tuned out the world and focused clearly on the computer in front of him. A half hour later, Omi was awake and quietly watching his adopted father. He could tell instantly that Kaiba wasn't focusing on the world around him. He smiled at the soft curses that fell from his lips. Omi reached over and changed the channel to cartoons. He glanced at Kaiba and smirked, noticing that he didn't even flinch to the new station.

Hours went by, Omi continued to watch television until his stomach growled. He took a glance Kaiba only to watch him recline back in his chair. Omi took that opportunity. "Seto, can we get something to eat."

Kaiba smiled and turned towards Omi. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You were busy."

"Never too busy for you. How about a sandwich and some fruit and maybe some ice cream afterwards?"

"Sure!" Omi skipped after Kaiba. The two moved through the dining room and into kitchen. Omi sat at the table in the center of the room while Kaiba pulled things out of the refrigerator. He cut some fruit up and made a fruit salad and set it down in front of Omi before working on a ham sandwich for the two of them. The two ate quietly; Kaiba thinking about the newest defensive walls he broke through and Omi politely allowing him to. He knew Kaiba was worried about Jou and wanted to help get him back the only way he knew how by not interrupting people.

Kaiba finally snapped out of his world and frowned. "I'm sorry, Omi."

"Don't worry about it."

Just as Kaiba was about to say something, Roland came running into the room. "We found him. The team is bringing him home."

"How is he?"

"He's unconscious. The doctor is on his way."

"What about his father?"

""We have him in custody. He's not talking to much. We're still unclear on who actually hired him."

Kaiba sighed and glanced down at Omi before looking back at Roland. Omi smiled at the consideration, reading Kaiba like he had been lately. "Let me know when I can see Jou, okay?"

Kaiba smiled and brushed his fingers through Omi's hair. "You're such a good boy. What's Jou's ETA?"

"Ten minutes. The doctor will be here in five," Roland answered Kaiba's unvoiced question.

"Then I have ten minutes to get through those barriers on that computer." Kaiba smirked and walked back to the computer. He wanted the information before Jou arrived and knew that he wouldn't have time to work on it, being to worried about Jou's condition. He didn't like the fact that the blond was unconscious, but he trusted his team. He knew Jou would be protected for the whole ride home. He sat down and rapidly typed, opening doorways he never noticed before. The weight of Jou's disappearance lifted off his shoulders, and he could see things more clearly now.

Roland walked up behind Kaiba, amazed at how quickly his boss was breaking through the system. Omi smiled and walked upstairs to his room with the bowl of ice cream that Roland gave him before following Kaiba to the living room. The small child knew that it wouldn't take long for his adopted father to break the system now that he could clearly focus on it. Before the doctor even arrived at the mansion, the CEO leaned back and smiled at the translated and fully opened computer system. Roland placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned over to read the information. "Your orders, sir."

"Get someone to research this system. Find the answers I need." Kaiba glanced up at the clock as the doctor walked into the living room. "Which room do you think you'd need?"

"We can put him in his old bedroom. I was talking with your security on the way here. They say besides him being unconscious, they don't see anything that could be life threatening. I'll make a better assessment when he arrives."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kaiba rose from his chair and walked up to Jou's room. He knew that the room was spotless, but something inside of him stirred. He needed to do something while he anxiously awaited Jou's arrival. He didn't want to get involved in solving who was behind Aki's movements by looking through the computer's files. He sighed and paced in the large room. The five minutes were the longest he had ever felt. His imagination got the better of him, and he thought that maybe something was truly wrong with Jou and that they wouldn't be able to tell. He thought that his lover would be forever in a coma to never open those hazel eyes or run his fingers down Kaiba's body. He growled from his own weakness, but there wasn't anything he could do about what he thought until he physically saw Jou himself.

The doctor stood by the bed, ruffling through his bag for anything he may need. He noticed Kaiba's ridged behavior and felt pity for the once cold hearted CEO. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your lover kidnapped and tortured by a person that was suppose to protect his son. He didn't know how that man could harm his own son. It sickened him just thinking about it. The door opened and two people carried the blond on a stretcher and into the room. They helped lift him up and placed him on the bed, trying to avoid any injuries that remained unnoticed.

Kaiba was the first to move. He stepped on the opposite side of the bed and gently pulled Jou's hand into his. He caressed the cold skin and ran his fingers through Jou's dirty hair. The doctor began to work, not having to ask Kaiba to move only because the CEO sensed his movements and naturally moved his hands. Jou remained unconscious through the entire examination. The doctor was baffled. Clearly the young blond wasn't in any sort of physical danger, and he couldn't understand why none of them could wake him up. He took one last assessment over Jou's now nude form. There were bruises and cuts that marred his pale skin. He's ribs could be seen from obvious days of no food. The blond was naturally thin to begin with, but clearly they never fed him. "I think we should do a CAT scan. I see no reason for him to be unconscious," the doctor commented, inserting an IV into Jou's arm to help with the malnutrition and dehydration.

"What would you need?"

"The hospital. We're going to need a gurney too."

"I could have it here in five minutes."

"That's fine. I'll have him dressed."

Kaiba nodded and left the room, pulling out his cell phone. He called his medical team and instructed them to bring an ambulance and a gurney to the mansion. He also told them to have the hospital ready to accept Jou. Somewhere deep inside, Kaiba wanted the doctor to find what was causing his lover from waking, but not finding anything made him even more nervous. He walked down the hallway to Omi's room. He opened the door and looked at the boy who was sitting on his bed, curled against the headboard. "We need to take Jou to the hospital for some tests. Do you want to come with me or stay here with Roland?"

Omi instantly rose and walked over to Kaiba. He placed his hand in the older man's hand and smiled at him. "Need you ask?"

Kaiba held Om's hand the whole way downstairs and to the awaiting car. Just as they were about the drive off and follow the ambulance, Roland slid into the backseat with them. "We found out who hired Aki to train Omi."

Kaiba glanced over at Omi before turning back to Roland. He didn't want to talk about this in front of Omi, but he curiosity was getting the better of him. "Who was it?"

"The CEO to Ex-games Mr. Hoshi."

Kaiba growled and fisted his hands. "Was there proof that he was behind my and Jou's kidnapping as well?"

"We're still working on that. We have enough proof to charge him over kidnapping, slavery, child endangerment, and whatever else we come up with after we search his residence. My men are on their way to secure and arrest him. Do you have anything you wish for me to do?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Not at this moment besides finding all the information you can about Ex-games and linking them to Aki. I need to get to the hospital."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Roland slid back out of the limo. It began to move as Omi slid closer to Kaiba.

"Thank you," the small boy whispered.

"For what?"

"Catching the man that would have hurt me the rest of my life."

Kaiba pulled Omi into his arms. "I'd do anything for you."

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor already had Jou through a few tests with no results on why the blond remained in a coma. There was no brain damage or even severe blood loss. Kaiba tried everything to pull Jou out of his coma, talking to him, touching him, even trying to bribe with any rewards he could think of. Nothing changed in the blond's condition, making Kaiba free that Jou would never awake.

A few days past with Kaiba and Omi coming and going. The two sat in Jou's room, listening to the soft beeping of the machines hooked to Jou's body. Omi had long fallen asleep in the other bed in the room, giving Kaiba time to watch Jou carefully. The blond never moved besides the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The doctor and nurses came and went every hour for the past few days, but yet no life showed from Jou. Kaiba curled up in the chair for the fifth night in a row. Mokuba was due to returned tomorrow. He was going to run the company during his break to allow Kaiba enough time to stay with Jou. Having to leave his lover alone in the hospital during the day made the CEO uneasy.

Just as Kaiba was about to nod off to sleep, the door slid open revealing a patting raven haired youth. "Mokuba, what are you here so soon?" Kaiba whispered.

"I managed to get the professor to let me take the exam today that I was going to take tomorrow. How is he?"

"Still not waking. I've tried everything."

"Did you try kissing him?"

Kaiba stared at him. "He's not Sleeping Beauty."

Mokuba shook his head. "Why haven't you kissed him? My gods I'd been kissing him the second I saw him regardless of who was watching and even if he was awake. You just managed to find him and save him from his father who was doing gods only know what to him."

"I know, but I don't see how kissing him would cure him."

"Nothing else has worked."

"That's farfetched."

Mokuba sighed. "So. What am I walking in on tomorrow?"

Kaiba pulled his legs out from under him and reached over for his laptop. "There's a business meeting early with the managers. I'm developing a new game. They'll have updates on their progress. I'm sure you can handle listening to their results and pushing them in the right direction if you need to. I have the game specs and the basic plot line on the laptop. You can read through my meeting notes before going in there. Stock is up by twenty percent. There's another meeting in the afternoon to go over the figures and try to locate why it's up so high not that I'm complaining. I'm concerned that it could be fraud or someone messing around. I'm just a bit paranoid right about now. Also in the afternoon is the meeting with the lawyers. They'll just give you an update on the proceedings. Jou's father is on trail first followed by Aki, and Mr. Hoshi is still playing around. He's obviously using his money in attempt to bribe his way out of this. After that there is just the basic; signing vacation approvals and anything else that comes across the desk. If you need help, call me."

"Big brother!" Mokuba finally interrupted. "Stop rambling. I know what to do in between meetings." Mokuba walks over towards Jou and intertwined his fingers into Jou's free hand. He was a little nervous about taking over for Kaiba, but he had a year of business school knowledge and his brother's excellent note taking to back him up. After a few moments of watching Jou sleep, he finally spoke to him. "You should know that your prince won't wake you up with a kiss. Come on, Jou, you're making him unbearably to live with. Wake up soon. We miss you." Mokuba sat down in the chair next to Kaiba and took the laptop. "How about you get some rest while I update myself? You look like shit."

"Thanks," Kaiba muttered sarcastically. His younger bother chuckled and watched the taller man curl up into a ball unnaturally small for his body. He snickered at his brother's obvious flexibility. He watched his brother fall asleep before turning his full attention to getting caught up. He wanted to know everything even though he was only taking over the company temporally. He knew his brother would feel better spending all his time with Jou instead of struggling to keep focus on the company and coming to the hospital directly afterwards. He glanced back up at Jou. He hoped that the blond would come out of this soon or the doctors would find what is causing the coma. He went back to reading through the meeting notes, not caring that he had been up alright for twenty-four hours. All that mattered was keeping his older brother's dream alive while he struggled with the one of the most difficult times of his life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too bad. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Maybe earlier then I have been getting these up. It depends on if I get home early enough. Please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the kind reviews. I lied and I'm very sorry. I added another chapter to the end of the story because I really couldn't get the ending that I want. I hope you like this chapter.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Kaiba sat reading a book. He was alone in Jou's hospital room. Omi went back to school when they reached two weeks and Jou still didn't wake. Kaiba sighed and marked his place in the book when the afternoon nurse walked in to check on his vitals. "Still no change, Mr. Kaiba," she whispered, knowing that the CEO was growing restless as each day went by. The brunette nurse walked back out of the room.

Kaiba leaned forward and intertwined his fingers with Jou. All the bruising and cuts were mainly gone and his complexion returned. The only thing that still remained hidden from the CEO was those glorious hazel eyes that burned with an eternal flame. He missed getting lost in Jou's eyes while they shared their intimate touches. Kaiba stood up and ran his fingers down Jou's cheek, caressing the soft skin. "Jou, I wish I knew why you weren't waking. Are you afraid to wake and find yourself still trapped with your father? I'm here with you now. You don't need to be afraid. Are you afraid of telling me what happened? You know you don't have to talk about it. I only wish for you to wake. I thought we vowed to forever live our lives together."

Kaiba leaned down and pressed his lips to Jou's. He didn't believe that his kiss would wake Jou, but he longed to feel those lips against his. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Jou. He needed him like he needed his brother and son. Without Jou, his life would be empty and full of despair. He feared returning to the cold hearted man he once was, but he knew it was coming if he lost Jou. The CEO stared down at the blond's closed eyes. There went Mokuba's Sleeping Beauty theory. He sat back down and went back to holding Jou's hand. He wondered how long Mokuba would stay. He was sure his break was over, but he trusted his younger brother to know what he was doing and was grateful for his help.

He put his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes. Even though he slept on the bed beside Jou any time he was tired, he still felt exhausted. Omi wouldn't be finished with school for another four hours. Kaiba could get some sleep at least. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave Jou's side. Nightmares plagued his dreams. He kept seeing a black coffin, but couldn't figure out who was in it. He feared that if Jou never woke up that he would die like that.

Kaiba didn't know how long he slept, but he woke to someone softly running their fingers through his hair. He grunted, thinking that he slept long enough for Omi to arrive. "Omi?" he mumbled.

"No love," a scratch voice spoke.

Kaiba lifted his head quickly and stared up at the hazel eyes he fell in love with. "Jou!" He got up and kissed him. All his emotions poured out of him. Jou kissed him back, enjoying the his lover's lips over his. Kaiba pulled back and smiled. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"I'm sorry," Jou whispered.

"Don't be. I'm happy you're finally awake."

Kaiba reached over for the cup of water that he had sitting on the desk. He could tell that Jou desperately needed water. He helped the blond to sit slightly up. Once his dry mouth was moist, Jou smiled at his lover. "Thank you." Jou shifted to a more comfortable position as Kaiba reached over to call the nurse. He looked at the clock to see that it was only a half hour after he kissed Jou.

In total disbelief, Kaiba stared at Jou. "How long have you been awake."

Jou shrugged. "You were sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

The same brunette nurse came into the room. She smiled brightly. "I'll page the doctor right away."

"How long have I been out?"

Kaiba sighed and gripped Jou's hand. "You've been in the hospital for over two weeks. You were unconscious when they found you."

Jou was able to answer when the doctor ran in. "I see we have fabulous news, Mr. Kaiba." He approached the bed and started to exam the blond. "Does anything hurt?" Jou shook his head and only pointed to his throat choosing to save his voice for his lover more than the doctor. "I see nothing wrong on the surface. We'll have to schedule some physical therapy for you. You'll be sore and don't try to push yourself. We want you to recover not hinder yourself. I'll have the nurse remove some of these tubes for you. We'll start you on a liquid diet before something more solid. I'll also get you some flavored ice and throat lozenges for that dry throat. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you."

The doctor left and Jou yawned. Kaiba smiled. "You slept plenty, don't you think?"

Jou laughed and pulled on his lover's hand. "But I haven't slept next to you in a long time."

Kaiba sighed. "Omi will be here soon, and the nurse will be coming in soon the remove the tubes. You'll get food soon too."

Jou continue to pull on Kaiba's hand, knowing full well that Kaiba was rambling. "Please just lie next to me."

He couldn't resist Jou's plea. He pulled down the side of the bed before climbing in just as the nurse dropped off the ice and lozenges. She started to remove some of the IV's while the two cuddled together. She smiled at them. Once Jou's arm was free, he wrapped his around Kaiba's waist and curled closer to the CEO. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep, loving the warmth that was back around him. Kaiba watched his lover sleep. The fear that Jou would never wake again, erased from his mind. He knew that Jou would wake back up. They could continue on with their life together.

Omi, Mokuba, and Roland walked into the room a few hours later, seeing both Kaiba and Jou curled up and sleeping together in the bed. Jou opened his eyes and placed his finger over his lips before pointing down at Kaiba. His lover felt too relaxed, and he didn't want to wake him. Omi smiled brightly and walked over to the bed. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Jou's neck. Without saying a word, they exchanged their love. Omi quietly worked on his homework while he waited for his adopted father to awake. He didn't want to make any noise, but was dying to talk to Jou again.

Kaiba shifted beside Jou and finally opened his eyes. He smiled up at Jou and brought his head down for a quick kiss. Jou chuckled, returning the kiss. Omi instantly jumped on the bed, landing on Kaiba's waist. The CEO grunted. "What a morning wake up call."

Omi giggled and latched his arms around both of them. "When did Jou wake up?"

"This afternoon."

Mokuba walked over to the bed. "So the first thing you do is climb into bed with him. Boy, big brother, you have a one track mind."

Kaiba blushed. "Hush. Not in front of Omi."

Omi laughed. "As if I didn't know what you two do at night."

Jou's face turned a deep shade of red as he reached for one of the lozenges in order to prevent himself from commenting back. Kaiba cleared his throat, hoping that Omi didn't know exactly what they did. He shook his head and climbed off the bed to give Jou a more comfortable position. He stretched and cracked his sore back. "I think I'm going to find some food for all of us." Kaiba left the room quickly, ignoring the "coward" comments that Mokuba was shouting at him.

He smiled over at Omi and laughed. "I knew that would get him."

"You tricked Seto?" Jou asked as he pulled Omi into his lap in order to get the pre-teen off his sore leg.

"Of course. I love making him uncomfortable. So what made you decide to wake up."

Jou laughed. "As if I had a choice on when I was going to wake up."

"The doctor said that there was nothing physically wrong with you that would prevent you from waking."

Jou frowned and ran his fingers through Omi's hair, remembering everything that went on between his father and him. He smiled to hid the pain, but not before Mokuba noticed it. "I think I finally got enough sleep."

"Hey, Omi, how about you and Roland go find Seto. I'm sure he won't be able to carrying all that food up by himself, and I don't want him to hire someone to do it for him."

Omi jumped off the bed and walked over to Roland. "Mokuba is right. He'll hire someone first before even attempting to carry all of it."

Mokuba looked up at Roland and nodded to him. The older man knew that Mokuba wanted to talk to Jou alone. Once they were out of the room, Mokuba sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw that frown. What did you remember? Can you talk about it?"

Jou sighed and moved the bed so that he could sit up. "What happened to my father?"

"He's in jail. His trial date is at the end of the month. He's being charged for kidnapping and abuse. Was there something else he should be charged with?"

Jou hated how like his brother Mokuba could be. He played with his blanket, not sure if he wanted to talk about this with the younger Kaiba or just his lover. "I don't know if I could talk about it."

"Would you be more comfortable with Seto?"

Jou frowned and fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. He knew that he would be able to talk to Kaiba, but he felt guilty for not being able to say anything to Mokuba. He trusted them all with his life. "I don't know, Mokie. Maybe I would be. I just don't want him going after my father once he finds out."

"How about if you go as far as you can with me then?" Mokuba placed his hand over Jou's.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was on my way to Yugi's that morning. I'm sure you know I didn't make it. In fact, I saw his shop right before someone knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in a dirty motel. My father entered not long after I woke up. He was worse than I ever remembered him being. I knew he would be furious that I locked him away, but I didn't think he would do what he did. Someone told him about the transmitter in the clothes. Instead of checked the clothes first because I knew it was in there, he decided that he wanted to check my body first." Jou paused and fought the bile rising. "Mokie, I can't. I can't go any further. Oh gods, I'm sorry." Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered everything. "What happened while I was gone?" He suddenly asked in order to change the subject.

Mokuba continued to stroke Jou's fingers. "Seto's plane crashed the same day that you were kidnapped. He was fine. He survived with just a bump on his head somehow. The pilot should be able to leave the hospital any day now. He had internal bleeding and a severely broken arm. The co-pilot died, and no one could find his body. Seto hired a team to search for the body. Omi was kidnapped again by Aki. They found him before he could be sold to that man, which Seto found out it was Mr. Hoshi, CEO of Ex-games. Aki is in jail along with Mr. Hoshi. Their trial dates are very soon. Seto took over Ex-games. He kept most of the staff and appointed someone else as the head manager. He's letting them do their own thing as long as he approves of the projects. I can take Omi home early tonight if you wish to talk to Seto. I think it might make both of you feel better. He feels terrible for failing you, and I can tell this cross of yours is too much for you to bare alone."

Jou smiled at Mokuba and ruffled his hair. "You're always so considerate."

The three walked in a few minutes later with a few large trays of food. "Wow! What can I eat? I'm starving," Jou said, eyeing the variety of food.

Kaiba set a bowl of soup down in front of Jou. He stared at it disappointed. "That's all the doctor says you're allowed to have until your stomach can handle more."

"How disappointing," Jou whined, but he ate the soup anyway.

The group stayed together and talked about everything that came to their mind. Jou snuck a couple of bites from Kaiba's half uneaten sandwich. Mokuba was the only one to noticed and snickered every time. He knew that the usual blond black hole wouldn't be satisfied with a small bowl of chicken noodle soup. He glanced at the clock and decided that it would be a great time to leave and let Jou talk to Kaiba. He ushered the disappointed pre-teen out of the room and journeyed back to the mansion. After they left, Jou turned to Kaiba. "Mokuba wanted to give up this time to talk. I know you plan on charging my father for everything you could think of. I tried to talk about this with Mokuba, but I kept getting uncomfortable. Even now I'm not sure if I can make it through this story."

Kaiba got up and lied down in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jou and pulled him close. "Take your time."

Jou buried his face into Kaiba's chest and let the tears to fall. "He thought I hid the transmitter inside of me, Seto." Somewhere deep down he knew that Kaiba would be a bit confused, but he couldn't go backwards. If he did, he feared that he wouldn't be able to continued his story. "His hands were all over me. He wanted to leave you a message, but I don't know if he ever did. He left the transmitter in the room when he left. I knew that he didn't fear you finding me. I lost all hope. I wanted to be saved. I could tell that something changed in him. He called me a whore and then treated me like that." Jou randomly spoke as he balled into Kaiba's shirt. He couldn't say anything. All the memories of all the people his father set up with him were running rampant in his mind. He just wanted to forget, but he knew that he would have trouble doing that.

Kaiba held Jou close. He couldn't believe what his father did to him. He didn't need Jou to admit to it in order for Kaiba to figure out what happened. He never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life, but he'd never give Jou's father the pleasure of an easy, quick death. He knew exactly what Jou was going through, and he felt horrible that they would share similar experiences. His was with the same person over and over again and Jou's was with different people. But, rape was rape whether by one person or numerous people, and Jou should not be ashamed of the tears that fell. He spoke soft comforting words to his lover. He was going to be there for Jou just like Jou was there for him.

Jou cried himself to sleep while Kaiba gently ran his fingers up and down his back. Later on that night, the doctor walked in. "Dr. Kai?"

The raven-haired doctor looked down at Kaiba who he thought was sleeping. "Yes?"

"Did you do a rape kit on Jou?"

The doctor frowned. "We did check. His throat was raw and sore, but that could have been from anything. His passage was inflamed, but we found no traces of semen. I didn't bring it to your attention only because we found nothing, and I was waiting for him to wake in order to ask him directly. Am I to assume he was?" Kaiba nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I can put that in my medical report for your lawyers." He finished writing down Jou's vitals and sat down next to Kaiba. "Should I get in contact with your therapist?"

"Not yet. He hasn't even told me it directly. The only thing that he told me was that his father called him a whore and treated him like it."

Dr. Kai nodded and started to write more things down on Jou's chart. "I'll schedule blood work and other tests if he agrees to it. We can test for all STD's, but I believe they used condoms. I want to be one hundred percent though."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Let the nurse know what you decide. Get some rest, Mr. Kaiba. No offense, but you look like shit."

Kaiba chuckled. "That's what my brother keeps saying." He curled up against Jou and shut his eyes. "One step at a time," he thought before drifting off to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading and putting up with my indecisiveness. The last chapter should be uploaded early tomorrow. Please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your patience. I'm swear to you that this is the last chapter. I had great inspiration for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Hot and spicy Jou and Kaiba. If you don't like male on male how did you make it this far! LOL n_n

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Jou stood in the back of the large auditorium with Mokuba on one side of him and Kaiba on the other. They patiently waiting for Omi's name to be announced. The now eighteen year old was graduating from high school. Something that Omi didn't believe he would ever do. "Omi Kaiba," the teacher announced. The three cheered loudly along with half of the school. He was very popular among his peers, never saying no to someone that needed help. A trait that Kaiba was very proud that his son had. Of course his freshman year was torture on the teenager after the whole school found out that he had two fathers. Omi brushed it off and only chose to befriend those who would accept his fathers. His popularity slowly launched after that.

Mokuba took pictures until the teenager left the stage. He might not have been valedictorian, but he was within the top ten. Mokuba was very proud of his nephew, only graduating college himself last year. He took over Ex-Games and now runs the company side by side with his older brother. It didn't take him long to overturn the people that still vowed to take Kaiba Corp. down. He fired the staff he couldn't trust and rehired the friends he met in college. Together the two companies were planning on unleashing the largest duel monster's tournament next year, involving almost every nation around the world.

Jou turned to Kaiba and kissed him gently on the cheek. The two planned their honeymoon after Omi graduating from high school. He was going to spend his summer at Mokuba's new mansion while the two enjoyed themselves. They got married during Omi's freshman year. The two felt it was time they finally tied the knot. It was a very trying time for not only Omi, but Jou and Kaiba. They were constantly being ridiculed by the press and other companies who believed that Kaiba was incapable of running that company since he was kidnapped. Others believed that Kaiba only married Jou because of a superman complex. Then there were Kaiba's loyal fans who supported him and believed that he has come a long way since his kidnapping and admired him for it.

Jou's own kidnapping faded a few years after it happened. Aki and Mr. Hoshi were found guilty for child abuse, kidnapping, rape, and a whole list of other things that were discovered after Roland searched through the mansion. The two lasted only two months in jail before a riot unleashed. They were found in the basement sodomized, tortured, and hung. The rumors that started after that news were difficult to control. Some believed that Kaiba was responsible, but Kaiba ensured everyone that he would never hope for that on his worse enemy. Kaiba never even told Jou an defiant yes or no. Jou let it drop soon after that.

As for Jou's own father, that still remained up in the air. He was in jail, but they moved him to solitude confident, afraid that someone would come after him like they did Aki and Mr. Hoshi. Jou didn't want his father to die, but he wanted him to live the rest of his life in prison. He wanted him to feel what it felt like to be trapped in a world he would never escape from. That's how Jou felt everyday for years. He accepted all the beatings and near death experience. He desperately held onto the small hope that he would survive long enough to be rescued. That small ray of hope sat next to him now with a giant smile on his face, watching the last of the graduation ceremony.

The party after was a small get together with some of Omi's friends. Jou was smiling through it all and having a good time while Kaiba quietly watched him. Mokuba walked up to his brother and handed him a cup of coffee. "Still watching him so closely?"

Kaiba took a sip. "Yes, but I know he's okay. He agreed to marry me, didn't he?"

"That is true. So what are your plans?"

"As if I'd tell you. I don't need you telling my son our nightly activities again."

Mokuba snickered. "You have to admit. That was pretty funny when Omi blurted out that you two went for three rounds the night before he graduated from middle school during his graduation ceremony."

Kaiba glared at his younger brother. Even though Mokuba thought it was funny, the following "coming out" speech wasn't a walk in the park for any of them. The death threats and increase security was something that he would have loved to avoid, but there was no choice in the matter. The only good thing to come out of that terrible time in his life was Jou's hand in marriage. The two stole away for a weekend in America where they finally tied the knot. He glanced up at Jou, the beautiful man he wouldn't dream of living without. It was hard to believe that in high school they were at each other's necks until that faithful day when Jou needed Kaiba's help breaking away from his father and they were kidnapped. "I have a late wedding gift for you," Mokuba whispered to his brother.

"Oh? Could it be any worse then the condom and lubricate bedroom?"

Mokuba laughed remembering setting that whole thing up. "Maybe, but you might actually enjoy this one." The younger CEO left his brother's side and walked over to Omi who was now just as tall as Jou. He whispered something into the teenager's ear who instantly smiled.

He walked over to the middle of the room. "I'm sorry everyone, but my uncle has just informed me that my graduation present is waiting at his house. I've been dying to know what it was for over a week. So, thank you all for coming and well, we'll see each other in college." Omi ran out of the room alone with everyone else.

"No that wasn't planned," Kaiba mumbled to himself.

Jou snickered from the couch. "I for one am not objecting," Jou commented walking over to his lover. "Come, love. It's time for our honeymoon." Jou lifted himself up on Kaiba and wrapped his legs around his waist. He kissed him deeply while he slid his fingers in the smooth brown hair.

Kaiba moaned into the kissed, swaying them back and forth as if dancing to an imaginary song. He placed his hands on Jou's hips. The two were lost in their own world that neither of them noticed a few flashes from a camera, nor the staff leaving for the night. Kaiba lied the blond down on the stairs as he bit down on Jou's neck. Jou moaned and pulled him back down against his body. "I need more of you, my sweet dragon." Jou grabbed Kaiba's necktie and pulled him up the steps.

The two of them fumbled with their clothes as they stumbled into their bedroom. They crashed onto the bed, sending the pillows flying off it. Jou chuckled and pulled his nude lover down with him. The soft caressing was driving Jou insane. He flipped them so he landed on top of Kaiba. He kissed him deeply before turning his body completely around, facing down. He took Kaiba's leaking member into his mouth, hearing the loud gasp. He enjoyed pulling the pleasure sounds from Kaiba. What he didn't expect was Kaiba to be desperate as well. The brunette bent his body until he could pull his lover's member in his mouth. Kaiba sucked on the hard member, pulling vibrating moans from Jou.

Once he was close, he pulled Jou off him and flipped him back around so that he was lying on top of the blond. "Which flavor?"

Jou chuckled. "Strawberry." Kaiba pulled out the strawberry flavored lubricate. He'd never tell his younger brother that he actually kept that part of the wedding gift. He slicked his fingers up while he caressed Jou's inner thigh with his free hand. He smirked, ignoring his fingers as he moved down between his legs. He slowly twirled his tongue around Jou's entrance before pushing it inside. Jou arched his back and lifted himself up, but Kaiba placed his hands on his hips, keeping the blond still. It was a strange new experience for Kaiba, but the pleasurable moans his lover was making was enough for him to consider doing this again. Jou's member twitched and leaked with need. He was extremely close to climaxing.

Kaiba smirked as he lifted himself up and licked his lips. Jou watched him through his lust filled gaze as the CEO decided to continue to stretch him with his fingers. Jou panted and moaned. "Hurry, Seto, need you."

Kaiba leaned down and licked Jou's ear. "How much do you need me?"

Jou shivered from the deep voice vibrating against his ear. He needed his lover desperately. He smirked and cleared his head as much as he could while Kaiba continued to stroke his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Kaiba and forced his fingers out of him. Flipping them completely, Jou lined himself up and buried his lover's member deep inside of him before Kaiba couldn't even register that they flipped. Kaiba unleashed a loud moan.

Jou rode Kaiba hard and fast, not letting his lover back in control. He desperately needed that blissful release, but Kaiba denied him that as he flipped them back over and removed himself. Jou whimpered. "Please, Seto, don't tease me."

He forced Jou on his knees and made him lean against the headboard before he pushed back inside Jou howled in pleasure feeling his lover going deeper and enjoying the new positions Kaiba was trying. He gripped the headboard, barely able to hold on while Kaiba drove fast into him. Jou was so close that his stomach felt like rocks and the pressure was becoming too great. He reached down to stroke himself, but Kaiba grabbed his hand and placed them back at the headboard.

Kaiba slid them both off the bed until only Jou's upper half lied on the mattress. He bent Jou over it, without missing a beat. Jou's member rubbed against the silk sheets. The friction was enough to drive the blond over the edge. He climaxed into the sheets, clenching his walls tightly around Kaiba's member. Kaiba followed soon after, collapsing on top of Jou in a sweaty, breathless bliss.

Once the two came down off their high, they climbed into bed, not worrying about the wet spot Jou made. Jou curled up close to Kaiba. "Oh gods, Seto, I don't know what overcame you, but we need to do that more often."

Kaiba snickered. "I have plenty more positions I'm dying to try with you."

Jou's member twitched with the mere thought of what his genius lover had in mind. "Sounds very tempting. Do you have another one ready now, or is it my turn?"

Kaiba kissed Jou. "You can have your turn while I think of another one."

Jou hardened with the thought of not only one more round tonight but two. He was going to be sore the next morning. None of that mattered. He rolled over on top of Kaiba and reached for a different flavored lubricate. "Round two then," Jou whispered, slicking his own fingers up and sliding down his lover's body. He inserted one of his fingers into Kaiba's tight entrance. He barely had the opportunity to pleasure Kaiba, but he always made sure that he never hurt him.

When Jou was satisfied Kaiba was fully stretched, he eased himself inside. Their tempo was slow and easy. He never moved faster then what Kaiba's body could handle. Slowly they picked up the pace, choosing that this round they would enjoy the soft caresses and kisses. Jou rolled Kaiba onto his stomach, driving in deeper and faster. Kaiba moaned as sweat formed all over his body. He couldn't stand Jou's slow pace for much longer and enjoyed it when he sped up. Soon they found themselves close to the edge. Jou reached around to pump Kaiba in time with his thrusts. Kaiba came with a loud moan, followed closely by Jou.

For the second time that night, they calmed their breathing. They were both exhausted and in need of a shower. Kaiba yawned, not wanting to get up to take a shower. "Round three tomorrow morning sounds good to me. How about you?"

"Sounds great. I hope you have something spicy then."

Kaiba chuckled and pulled Jou close to him. "You'll have to wait and see." The two fell asleep quickly. Their life felt perfect, and they planned on keeping it that way. There was nothing that they wouldn't be able to accomplish together. They lived through a lot in their lives, but now the bond they developed became inseparable. Nothing could drive them apart.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's it. I don't know when or what my next story will be. I'm out of ideas and hopefully I'll get one before I decided when I'm taking a vacation from work. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
